El pequeño Fred
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Viñeta sobre Molly y el hijo de George. Spoilers DH


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y solo los tomé prestados por un rato.**

**Últimamente estoy con algunas ideas rondándome la cabeza y esta es otra de ellas. Espero que les guste.**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**El pequeño Fred**

Molly se sentó completamente exhausta en la silla de la cocina. Necesitaba descansar, pues después de correr tras su nieto Fred por toda la casa, sorteando artículos de Sortilegios Weasley durante el camino, definitivamente debía reponer fuerzas. Para su alivio, el niño se encontraba en la sala, inusitadamente quieto, mientras observaba embelesado la televisión que Hermione le había regalado a Arthur, ocasión que aprovechó para recuperar la tranquilidad.

Esa tarde George y Angelina tenían un compromiso y dejaron al niño al cuidado de su cariñosa abuela. Molly adoraba a todos sus nietos con vehemencia y uno de sus mayores placeres era verlos y pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no podía negarlo, a veces la querían volver loca y el hijo de George no era la excepción. El pequeño Weasley era demasiado despierto para sus apenas cuatro años de edad y mucho más de travieso de lo que lo habían sido los gemelos. Como buen hijo de George le encantaba bromear y era el primero en probar todas las novedades de la tienda de su padre, para lo que usaba el patio de La Madriguera como lugar de juegos. En las pocas horas que llevaba en casa de sus abuelos, había organizado un juego pirotécnico, que dio como resultado una abuela histérica.

Molly suspiró preocupada. La casa estaba en total silencio y eso no era precisamente una buena señal. Se levantó de la silla y caminó en estado de alerta hasta la sala, preparada para encontrar algo inesperado. La televisión estaba encendida pero el pequeño Fred no se veía por ninguna parte y Molly temió que estuviera preparando una de sus memorables travesuras. Se decidió a buscarlo enseguida, para detener cuanto antes cualquier posible catástrofe.

-¡Fred!- llamó la señora Weasley pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Molly subió las escaleras y continuó llamando a Fred, pero el niño no apareció.Esto preocupó a su abuela, porque después de un rato el pequeño siempre respondía a sus gritos, aunque fuera para mostrar los resultados de sus travesuras. Empezó a buscar en cada habitación hasta que encontró abierta la puerta del viejo cuarto de los gemelos. Molly entró en silencio y al instante la asaltó una sensación de tristeza, que siempre la llenaba cada vez que visitaba esa parte de la casa. Examinó la habitación y vio de nuevo los mismos muebles y los mismos cuadros que hace años la ocupaban. Era como si el tiempo no pasara por allí, todo por insistencia de George, en un afán de mantener siempre viva la memoria de su hermano. No obstante, Molly bien sabía que ella no necesitaba de eso, porque su hijo vivía siempre en sus recuerdos.

La señora Weasley detuvo un momento su mirada en la cama vacía que una vez perteneció a su hijo Fred, pero luego la desvió a la otra cama, la de George, porque había vislumbrado la diminuta figura de su nieto en ella. La mujer se acercó hasta allí y se dio cuenta que el niño dormía profundamente y que entre sus manitas tenía aferrada la foto de su tío Fred. Molly se sentó al lado del pequeño y le acarició el cabello, conmovida. Su nieto era la viva imagen de George y a la vez lo era de su hijo Fred. Habían pasado varios años de su muerte, pero la herida seguía tan abierta como el primer día y se avivaba cada vez que Molly miraba a su George y a su nieto. La señora Weasley sintió sus ojos humedecerse y no pudo reprimir un sollozo que despertó al pequeño Fred, quien miró asustado a su abuela.

-No llores, abuelita-pidió el niño, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Molly- Te prometo que seré bueno el resto del día.

Molly sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su nieto.

-Mira lo que encontré-dijo Fred emocionado, mientras le mostraba una foto a su abuela-Es el tío Fred. ¿Me la puedes regalar?

-Claro que sí- respondió Molly.

-¡Que bien!-gritó Fred y saltó de la cama, con la foto en las manos-La pondré en mi cuarto, papá también tiene muchas fotos de mi tío.

El pequeño corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-Antes de empezar a ser bueno ¿puedo reventar los últimos juegos artificiales que me dio papá?- preguntó con una sonrisa angelical.

-Está bien- contestó Molly, resignada.

El niño le dedicó otra sonrisa radiante y se alejó corriendo de allí. Molly se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación, para observar los juegos artificiales. Mientras bajaba las escaleras sonreía, pues estaba segura que en alguna parte, su hijo Fred reía con ganas cada vez que su sobrino realizaba alguna travesura.


End file.
